Adagio for Strings
by Cassiopiea
Summary: Pre Ootp: James has a secret one that he will never tell for his own saftey, and his friends. The only thing is, what will Voldemort do if and when he finds outs? lots of Angst. Most definatley AU.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Harry Potter, except, a pen, some badges, file dividers, a notepad, a calendar, a mug, oh and the DVD and the books of course. But except all of the merchandise that is about I don't own any thing. By this I mean the characters and the rights, and I'm doing this for mine and yours (I hope) enjoyment and I'm not getting paid in the process.  
  
Adagio For Strings.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1------Past and Present  
  
"James!" James didn't move, he was too much in awe of the breath-taking scene before him. The new racing broom was out. It was such an amazing work of art it was unbelievable. How the broom curved in all the right places how the twigs were completely streamline.he wanted one.  
  
"James!" his mother chided again. "Come here! You're not getting one of those brooms; they're too expensive. Besides, first years aren't allowed their own ones." She grabbed her son by the wrist and dragged him away. "Oh for goodness sake, you can come and gawk like a demented fish later, but we have to get your school things first."  
  
And with that she pushed him into another shop. This one was rather depressing compared to the other one he was just in. This one sold robes, lots and lots of robes. Ones for all occasions, school, work, casual and dress. James laughed to himself when he saw that the men's dress robes literally looked like dresses. But soon his smile faded when his mother said when looking at them. "Oh aren't they wonderful. Oh as we're here I might get you some of these." James choked on his own saliva.  
  
"Why don't you stand there son." Said the dressmaker. James nodded and stood on the deep red stool and there was another boy next to him. He looked the same age and had short neatly combed black hair and ice blue eyes. "I'm just going to buy your books sweetie." James gave a small nod pretending not to be with her.  
  
This failed however because the boy next to him asked. "Sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, pathetic isn't it."  
  
"It is rather. So what's your name?"  
  
"Potter, James Potter."  
  
The other boy began to laugh and James had no idea what was so funny. "Bond James Bond." He said between the sniggers.  
  
"No," James said confused. "Potter."  
  
The boys' head turned sharply and gave James a look of shock. "No, it's a character in a film." James who was still fully confused showed it. "Oh never mind." James concentration had however wavered when another boy came in with light brown hair. He was muttering at great speed to a younger girl in a foreign language.  
  
"French." The boy next to him said. "Must be tourists." The newcomer stood on a stool next to James. And the other one whispered into James' ear. "I speak one phrase in French, watch and learn." He leaned across James and muttered a question to the light haired boy. This boy had obviously understood what the other had said and looked greatly horrified.  
  
"You what?" he said in a perfect northern accent.  
  
James started to laugh. "What did he just say?"  
  
"He said. 'Will you sleep with me tonight?'"  
  
The boy, who obviously was not bilingual, looked deeply embarrassed. "Sorry, so what's your name?"  
  
"Remus Lupin. Yours?" replied the bilingual one  
  
"Black, Sirius Black."  
  
"Bond James Bond." Remus laughed  
  
"No! Potter!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"James Potter, not Bond." James face fell. "Wait a moment you don't know my name."  
  
"It's a character in a famous book, he always says his name like that."  
  
"Oh." James said looking down at his feet. His eyes went up for a second and walking past he was certain that he saw a black haired man look at him. He looked awfully familiar, but James had only seen him for a small moment, he couldn't put a name to the face.  
  
James however did have his suspicion. He always did when he saw black haired men. Even though he knew that he was being paranoid, he still liked to be prepared, prepared to run. Because if he saw that black haired man who he was on the look out for, ever again. Every thing that James had done so hard to build would be ruined. He would have to move, go to another family, make new friends, even change his name. 'James Potter' would no longer exist. He would have to do it.again.  
  
'James Potter' didn't //really// exist either. James wasn't who he was. He wasn't who anybody thought, except his parents. If any one were to find out his real name. he'd have to run. All his life he had been running away from this man. Tom Riddle. If he were to know where James was, he'd be dead. Just like that boy.  
  
Even though a body of Seabastian Riddle had never been found, the lack of evidence showed that the boy was dead. The father had been arrested for his murder but as there was no body, there was no way the police knew he had been murdered. So Tom Riddle had walked a free man. James had been told this; he was in tears when he found out. Not out of sympathy for the family, although he felt awfully sorry for the mother, but that Tom Riddle was still at large. But there was no way Tom Riddle //could// have killed his son. Seabastian Riddle wasn't dead.  
  
In theory and via politics he was. He had a death certificate and even a grave where flowers were still laid. But really? No Seabastian wasn't dead. He had merely gone away, to a safer place. But not heaven. His mother to escape his father had put him up for adoption. No one knew about it, except a handful and they withheld information from the ministry for Seabastian's safety. How did James know all of this? Simple. Seabastian Riddle, James Potter were as one.  
  
-oo000oo-  
  
"I want to find him." It was just out of the blue, he always was. He didn't see the need to keep things flowing.  
  
"Milord?" Asked somebody, Riddle didn't know who it was, and he didn't care, the person was just worthless scum compared to him.  
  
"I told you, I want to find him. My son."  
  
"But who is //that// Milord?" Riddle sighed and resisted great temptation to kill the bug right in front of him. But alas no, instead he tilted his head to the right and said nothing. "Oh yes, of course. But Sire, he was declared dead."  
  
Riddle released a satisfying breath. "Not quite, not quite. You see, on her death bed, so to speak," He allowed himself a cruel smile at the memory. "She, meaning my wife, revealed a relenting truth. My son, dear Seabastian, wasn't dead after all. In fact he still is alive. She had put him into care. He has been adopted. But by whom I cannot be certain. But." He turned around sharply to face his death eater. "I doubt it will be too hard to find out." It took a while for the stupid git to work it out.  
  
"Oh yes of course Sire, at once."  
  
"Good, good. Away with you now."  
  
-oo000oo-  
  
Wand buying, a personal process James thought. Something he needed to be on his own for. As well as his friends, but with them he was alone. It was without parents that meant supervised.  
  
"Twelve three-quarter inch, beech wood, dragon heartstring." Mr Olivander was saying forcing yet another wand into James' hand. This was the fifth wand he'd tried so far, none of them were right, according to Mr Olivander. Yes of course that was the fifth time something had broken, but James didn't see what that had to do with any thing. He thought he could pick one up and go. This was going to take for hours at this rate. "Oh no, no, no, all wrong. This one, Mahogany, twelve inch, phoenix feather. Give it a try."  
  
But James didn't want to try; all he wanted to try was to try to punch Mr Olivander in between the eyes. Nevertheless James picked up the wand and right then did he feel it. A warmth that was in his fingers so he swooshed it down and out came green and silver sparks.  
  
"Well done!"  
  
James looked at the wand that somehow comfortable fitted in his hand and muttered; "Thanks," though he had no idea what there was to be praised about buying a wand. After Sirius and Remus had brought their ones, neither of them had taken //quite// as long as James had, but Mr Olivander assured him that every one was different and; "The wand chooses the wizard!" which began to annoy James just about the five time he had said it.  
  
So next it was to buy his potions ingredients. It was just a simple potions starter pack but there was only the one left. Just as James touched it another black haired boy had grabbed it off of him. But it wasn't Sirius, this boy was different. With James' rational fear of blacked haired people he jumped around fifty feet in the air.  
  
"You're rather jumpy aren't you." The other boy said.  
  
"You startled me. Um, I, you know, had that first."  
  
The boy gave what he held in his hand a curious look and said. "So? Why do I care?"  
  
"Well it's polite to give it to the person who was there first. I'm sure there's some more in the store room."  
  
The boy gave a weak manic chuckle. "So, why are you worrying then. I'll take this one, and you wait and ask the lady at the desk."  
  
"Severus?" called a voice that James half recognised as though it was from a dream.  
  
James looked up and saw yet another blacked haired person man. (It was getting quite annoying.) This one looked a lot like the boy who stood before him. "Severus? Come on I haven't got all day."  
  
"Coming Father" 'Severus' gave James one last look and went to his father who was at the till. James followed so he could get his starter pack. But the lady was taking to a man; who also had black hair. But James didn't jump this time, he just told him self that it was just another drill so to speak and not to worry about it.  
  
As he walked closer to the desk he could here parts of their convocation. "I need those ingredients, tonight." The man was whispering. James pretended that he couldn't here what they were saying and tapped on the desk quietly humming to him self.  
  
"I'm sorry, but those things that you ask are very hard to get by. I suggest that you go to Knockturn alley, or if they do not have I may be able to order some in for you." she got out piece of parchment and a quill. "What is your name?" The man sighed and said. "Tom Riddle"  
  
James stopped humming and tapping in and instinct. Slowly he raised his head and looked at the man. Saw his eyes. Grey, just like James'. He breathed deeply so that he could prevent himself from screaming and turned his head away from his father. Slowly still he slid of the stool and walked out of the shop where Remus and Sirius stood as they'd got their stuff before hand.  
  
"Success?" Remus asked eyebrows raising. James shook his head.  
  
"No, some slimy kid got the last one. I'll come back tomorrow they may have got more." Both of the boys nodded and they walked to their next destination. Neither of them hardly noticing that James looked as though he had just seen a ghost.  
  
-oo000oo-  
  
"I don't believe I couldn't get them. This place is worthless, and I hate coming into London." Riddle said to himself kicking a stone. A childish ploy but Riddle didn't really care, as he walked down the muggle street wishing that he could assassinate them all. The man who had accompanied him along with his son, (Snape, Riddle seemed to recall) remained calm.  
  
"Milord, you will get what you wish, you only need to be patient, we'll find the boy all the same."  
  
Riddle pondered. "Yes, yes, you are right after all."  
  
"Who are you looking for sir?" The boy asked.  
  
"Severus, don't speak unless you are spoken to." His father chided.  
  
"Your father is right, but in answer to your question, I'm looking for a boy. My son. Must be about your age now."  
  
The Young boy Severus seemed to be pondering. "Does that mean that he'll be starting Hogwarts this year?"  
  
That made Riddle stop in his tracks. The other two were around three steps away from him when they realised Riddle had stopped.  
  
"Milord?" Snape asked.  
  
Riddle smiled to himself. "Yes, he will be. He will. Master Snape, I could use you." 


	2. Cannon

Chapter 2-------Cannon  
  
  
  
"Now, mind you behave yourself." James rolled his eyes at his mothers' presumption  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Don't make me come and get you." Again James rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be good, now, the train is about to go, let me go please?"  
  
"You sound as though I'm holding you captive." His mother smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Then started cleaning an invisible mark on his chin that only she could see. "You look like an urchin. Oh I love you." She held him at arm length, and inspected him. "Oh look, my little Jimmy is all growing up."  
  
"Oh shut up." Then James started getting on the train. "Love you."  
  
"Enjoy yourself!" was the last thing his mother said to him before the train started to move. James started to make his way to the back of the train, he had met Sirius and Remus on the platform and they had said that's where they'll be. Their mothers obviously weren't so over loving as James'  
  
"Oh! Jim!" Called a voice. James quickly turned around and there he saw Sirius his head popping out of a compartment. Smiling, James made his way over there, and took a seat.  
  
"Mum, just give you 'the talk?'" Remus asked. He then put on a high pitched voice and impersonated his mother. "Now, be careful Remus, behave yourself now. I don't want to hear any bad things. Don't make me have to come and take you home."  
  
This, for reasons that James could definitely understand, made Sirius go under fits of laughter. "Are all mothers like that?"  
  
Remus nodded, I guess, why isn't yours."  
  
Sirius shook his head, still under the influence of laughing. "No. My mums dead, child birth, with me."  
  
"Sorry man." James said.  
  
Sirius waved his hand. "Don't bother, look," he stood up and headed towards the door and began to open it. "I have to find Orion, my brother. He's head boy. I'm ashamed." He perked up "Means that he won't take any points off us though I guess. Wonder where he could be." and with this question Sirius left the compartment.  
  
"I know where Orion is." James said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
  
Remus looked very confused at James statement. "That's Never Land."  
  
James merely shrugged. "Maybe he's a drug dealer."  
  
--oo000oo-  
  
Riddle sat in his chair and thought. Thought about lots of things. Mainly on how he was going to find Seabastian, his son. He ought to be starting Hogwarts this year, but his 'parents' might not have got him a place in time. That would make Riddles plan even harder. He, some how had to get to the boy before it was too late. It had been five almost six years since Riddle had seen him last, and all through that time he had never stopped searching.  
  
He had plans for young Seabastian.  
  
At the tender age of five the boy had been weak, but Riddle was certain that the boy would one day be strong, and be able to fight on the right side. The strong side. His side. The side that was going to, most of all //win//.  
  
However all this would be impossible if Riddle never even found the boy. If he were at Hogwarts, it would be relatively simple. Severus Snape, his mole so to speak, would be able to keep a look out for him. Even though it had been five years his appearance could not have changed dramatically. Black hair grey eyes. Riddle only hoped that Master Snape wasn't too blind to see through any things that Riddle might have forgotten to mention, and found the boy. And quickly.  
  
--oo000oo-  
  
The train ride was long and boring. The three of them had played exploding snap until they wore the game thin and singed their eyebrows so much there was chance of them never growing back. That of course was when something actually happened.  
  
It was a stout blond haired boy with watery blue eyes, came running in, out of breath.  
  
"Hi," James said to him.  
  
The boy gave a weak smile and a nervous chuckle. "Mind if I come in here, only." he never finished. The compartment door opened again. This time it was that boy that James had 'met' in the potions shop.  
  
"What the hell?" James breathed.  
  
"It's life Jim, but not as we know it." Sirius said, smiling at another one of his muggle jokes that no one else could understand.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded off of James.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
The boy gave James a glare that he didn't know some one could give.  
  
Ignoring this James turned around to the boy who had previously run in to their compartment to see him hiding behind Sirius. "What's wrong?" James asked. The boy merely pointed a finger at the black haired boy. So James gave him a questioning look.  
  
"The clumsy oaf literally fell into our compartment."  
  
It took a while for James to reply, "So, accidents do happen."  
  
"He interfered with our plans!"  
  
James turned to the blond haired boy. "Did you hear anything important?" The boy shook his head and James turned back to the slimy git.  
  
"Didn't hear any thing."  
  
"So," said the greaseball, "he might have done."  
  
James chuckled, "What are you planning? World domination?" no answer.  
  
"Look, look," Remus stood in between the fighting pair. He turned to James first. "Lets stop all of this fighting." Then to the slimy git. "Severus, it was an accident. Forgive and forget." Severus merely snarled and left.  
  
"Thanks," said the small blond boy.  
  
"No problem, who are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." No smart remarks came from Sirius there. Peter then turned to Remus. "You know him." There was no need to mention whom 'him' was.  
  
"Hmm," Remus said gloomily. "Unfortunately." He lifted his head up. "He and me, we practically grew up together. Our mothers knew each other. Nursery, primary school and now this. His name's Severus Snape. His father works for some secret organisation thing. Me and my older brother Romulus used to joke saying that they were planning to rule the world. That secret."  
  
Sirius sat down next to James and breathed "Whoa." In awe.  
  
Remus was continuing. "I wouldn't put it past them too. Snapes' fathers boss. Killed his own son. Heard of Tom Riddle?" James slowly nodded, but Sirius and Peter didn't know. So Remus explained. "Around six years ago now, a boy called Seabastian Riddle went missing, they charged his father Tom Riddle with his murder. Young Seabastian had been beaten and mistreated by him so it only made sense. The Ministry and Muggle police were convinced that Riddle killed him, but other than the suspicions of the boys' upbringing there was no other evidence. In fact no one was sure whether Seabastian was actually dead."  
  
"What?" Peter asked confused.  
  
So James took over. "You see, there was no body found, so therefore there was no evidence that a murder had even been committed. No one knows what really happened to Seabastian Riddle. It's most likely that's he's dead. He has a grave and a death certificate, but.he might still be alive."  
  
Remus nodded. "So Riddle went free, they couldn't charge him with murder when no bodies had been found." Remus leaned closer to the other two. "I heard on the grapevine that Riddle is looking for his son. He's determined that he's alive you see." Remus leaned back again. "Seabastian Riddle was meant to be in our year at Hogwarts. He's name's still down. Once you put a name down for Hogwarts you can't take it off again. There's going to be one less student in our year than in others. Morbid or what?"  
  
Peter, who seemed to be a timid fellow, gulped loudly. "So," he squeaked. "Riddle is still around today?"  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, saw him the other day with my own eyes." He could hardly believe his own daring. "Remember, when I came out of the potion supplier?" they all nodded. "Saw him in there, he was ordering something and he said his name. So I ran out. White as any thing I was when I looked in the mirror afterwards."  
  
This time it was Remus' turned to be in awe. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
James shrugged. "Didn't know you had heard of him and besides I was too terrified to speak about it. For sufficient enough reasons." he trailed off at the end, not wanting to continue.  
  
"I don't blame you," Peter said. "I wouldn't be able to speak about it for days. What did he look like?" He asked after a moment's pause.  
  
"Um, quite tall, black hair pale skin."  
  
"Huh," Sirius said, "a bit like you then Jim eh?"  
  
James almost jumped thirty feet in the air when he heard Sirius say that. "What!?" he yelled. "I do not.ok maybe a little bit but not so much as you would notice. So just shut up about it ok, I look nothing like Tom Riddle!" He said this all very fast. And the constant contradicting wasn't good on any ones part.  
  
"Oh my god." Remus breathed, and James dreaded what was going to come next. He'd blown it, five years of safety for this. To accidentally blow it to some kids he'd known only a few days. He could not carry on being this vulnerable. "You're Paranoid City." Remus continued, and James breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, well I don't particularly like being compared to a murderer. Even if it is only in something so trivial as looks."  
  
  
  
When the train eventually stopped at Hogsmeade station a booming voice called out "Firs' years, come on now, any firs' years?" The four boys looked at each other and followed the booming voice. When they had found it, it belonged to a giant of a man.  
  
"Well that's what I call cool." Sirius breathed and James merely looked at him.  
  
When there was a sufficient amount of first years the giant began to speak. "I'm Rubues Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts if you'd jus' like ter follow me."  
  
And that's what they did. They all got into a boat. (Four in each one) they sailed on a lake, which seemed to last forever, but when they finally did land Hagrid knocked on a large wooden door, and a stern looking man opened it. "The Firs' years Professor Hannigon." Hagrid said. The door then opened and all of them went in. There, there was a smaller room, which they were all crammed into.  
  
Professor Hannigon spoke. "When you are at Hogwarts you will be in different houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." He took a deep breath. "Your house will be like a family, if you behave and do good, you will be rewarded house points. However if a rule is broken house points will be deducted." Another breath. "At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Please wait here, I will come when I am ready for you."  
  
And then he went. Conversations spurted all over the small room. "What? Will we have to do a test?"  
  
"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick."  
  
"I'm muggleborn- perhaps I'm not really a wizard."  
  
Things like this carried on until Professor Hannigon appeared again. "This way."  
  
  
  
Walking down the middle of the school, through all of the other students was one of the most nerve-racking things James had ever had to do since he became 'James Potter'  
  
"Now, when I call your name you will come forth and I shall put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted." Every one was looking at the Hat but James had no idea why until Sirius told him  
  
"I heard about this, it's sings"  
  
And he was right.  
  
(A/N: I can't write songs, I hope that you will forgive me. So I'll give you this wonderful enlightenment instead #The hills are alive with the sound of music, tra la la la with songs the have sung for a thousand years.# stops as bottles and rotten tomatoes get thrown at her as her singing is so awful.)  
  
It was Professor Hannigon who read out the names form a long list from a roll of parchment.  
  
"Abbot, Stuart." A blond pale (from nerves or just naturally like that James didn't know) went up to the stool and sat down on it. The Hat went on and a few minutes later.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed. So off he went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Anderson, Graham." Was the first Ravenclaw and "Avery, Abigail", became a Slytherin. Then.  
  
"Black, Sirius." Slowly, yet smirking still Sirius went up. It took a while to the hat to decide, but then it called. "GRYFFINDOR!" so Sirius, jogged along to that table.  
  
'Please let me be in Gryffindor please.' James thought drastically to himself the names kept coming but James found himself not listening very carefully. Before he knew it "Lupin, Remus" was a Gryffindor too, it took just about the same time for the hat to decide Remus' fate as it did Sirius'.  
  
Again James wished to be in Gryffindor. And again, the names passed quickly. People were getting thin on the stage as all of them were getting sorted. James feared that as soon as he went anywhere near that Hat, he'd be sick all over Professor Hannigons' shoes, but then. "Pettigrew, Peter." Even he became a Gryffindor, and then next after Peter was.  
  
"Potter James."  
  
Slowly James sat himself own on the stool deeply proud that he wasn't sick, and the hat went on.  
  
"Oh, oh my." Said a voice in his ear. "Ah, this is tricky. Very tricky. Bravery, yes about the future and from the past, yes.there is a lot there, maybe Gryffindor but... a good mind too perhaps Ravenclaw. And Loyalty, maybe Hufflepuff. Oh my.secrets lots of secrets, and the need for revenge...on your father."  
  
'Shut up, shut up now you stupid hat.' James tried to telepathically tell it.  
  
"Cunning, you get what you want." It continued not listening to James  
  
'I'm not going in Slytherin if that's what you're thinking cloth ears!' James 'yelled'  
  
"Why not? It could make you, you know. Make you great. More than your father ever will be. I remember when he was here."  
  
'Get on with it!'  
  
"You could be the greatest wizard in all the world."  
  
'I don't want to be the greatest wizard, I want my dinner.'  
  
"You know, this is all just going in the Slytherin bag."  
  
'I don't want to be like my father.' James said to the Hat as a last plea.  
  
"Oh, very well, if you're sure. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
With a sigh of relief, James went to join his friends. "Well that wasn't stressful." He said sarcastically.  
  
Sirius looked at James in a funny way. "How was it stressful?"  
  
James shook his head. "No reason." It took a while for Remus to look away. Much slower than Sirius' shrug.  
  
"Hey, where's our dinner?" Sirius almost yelled directing the conversation away from James.  
  
"We have to wait until The Headmaster's done talking."  
  
James looked up to the top table and then Professor Dumbledore started talking. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have here a list of Mr Filch's our caretakers requests." He began to read a long piece of parchment. "No singing yo-yos, no dungbombs, and remember no magic in the corridors." the list went on and on, until Dumbledore was done and folded it away into his pocket. "And need I remind you that the forbidden forest is called that for a reason? There are dangerous creatures and if you stray in there it might be rather painful, on your account."  
  
Sirius leant towards James. "We are //so// going in there." Shaking his head James kept listening to Dumbledore.  
  
"Also I would like to welcome our new first years. I hope that you get aquatinted to Hogwarts quickly and don't get too lost." He smiled, but it soon faded. "However on a more depressing note, we do have one less student than normal this year. I'm sure most of you know of the story of Seabastian Riddle." James rolled his eyes. He was never going to be free of this. 'Seabastian' was going to be on 'James'' back for all eternity. Every thing he would hear was Seabastian Riddle.  
  
He had half a mind to yell out. 'The git isn't dead!' but then he thought against that, and chided himself when he realised he'd just called himself a git. But.this was the second time he'd been mentioned this afternoon. Normally he heard nothing about 'him.' His new adopted parents never talked about his old life; they didn't see it fair.  
  
'I should have seen it coming though.' James thought to himself 'Hogwarts, it was where I was suppose to be going, as Seabastian that was.I should have realised something would be mentioned in my 'memory.'  
  
Besides James thought it quite cool to have a memorial in his honour, even though there were only around three people who James could talk to about it. 'Maybe, I would be able to tell Remus or Sirius. They seem decent enough.' sense suddenly knocked into James' head. If he told them, it would be easier for James to tell other people. And before he knew it every one would find out. Especially Snape. And if Remus was saying was true, and what James saw in the potion supplier was true, James would be in the hands of the enemy within no time, namely his father.  
  
Dumbledore was continuing ".For those of you who are not so familiar with the story, let me tell you." And so off he went. Not the detailed one Remus had told, as Dumbledore couldn't accuse any one, or talk about rumours, he was the Headmaster of a famous school and therefore he was mutual. But still it made James feel uneasy and scared, but not as much as guilty.  
  
Here he was sitting in a room, a story of a murder being told, when the victim was sitting there pretending to be ignorant. Some people were still (for reasons James would never know) mourning his death. Only a couple of years ago James visited his own grave. That was an experience he would never forget. Seeing his name there.in gold writing, with a little angel on the black gravestone.he had gone home in tears, yet silently mesmerised by the whole process. It wasn't every day when one got to lay flowers on one's own grave now, was it?  
  
He also felt genuinely annoyed by the whole thing. He was listening to the story of his life, twice! It was being told, as though it was a fairy tale, albeit a very depressing one, then again fairy tales weren't meant to be happy stories, the whole world had just been Disneyfied. But still it wasn't real for these people, even Remus who sat right next to him, looking thoughtful and depressed. This had //happened// to James. He had to live a year of secrecy until all the press came down, and his face wasn't on the papers every morning. He had been beaten and almost killed by his father. He had absolutely no contact and no idea where his mother was.  
  
He had to live a lie. 


	3. Rite of Spring

Chapter 3  
  
That night when James went to bed his dreams were not peaceful as they normally were. In fact he felt as though he was in the body of a five-year- old.  
  
Seabastian opened his eyes. It took him a while for him to remember why he had woken up in the first place but he soon did when he heard it again. Voices were down stairs. He looked at his 'Battlestar Galactica' clock and began to read the hands.  
  
'Little hand on the top, that's a twelve, and big hand on the 6, at the bottom.' He said to himself, 'that means it's.half past twelve." He marvelled at his own brilliance at being able to tell the time.  
  
Seabastian doubted whether he'd ever been awake this late. He looked out of his window, it was pitch black out there and hardly any sound. Which was suspected as they lived in a big mansion in the middle of no where.  
  
But then he heard those voices again. Curiosity took hold of him, and he clambered out of his bed, opened the door, and made his way slowly down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. If his father were to catch him.he'd rather not think about that. But there were never voices this late at night and there was never a light on in the lounge.  
  
There was a crack in the door where it wasn't shut properly and slowly Seabastian pushed it open. His father was standing at the top of the room, the fire blazing behind him. Sebastian was certain that there was three black robed men bowing down. He knew that his father was a harsh man, but never like this.  
  
"Milord."  
  
"Milord.how may we serve you?"  
  
'Milord?' Seabastian said to himself, why on earth were they calling him a lord. He was no lord.  
  
"Snape." his father said. "You have a son do you not?"  
  
"Yes, Milord he is five years old. The same as yours."  
  
"I want young Severus and Seabastian to become acquainted with one another. After all they will be spending quite a lot of time with one another. Now what is there on this muggle attack that happened last week? Did any of you get caught."  
  
"No, Milord."  
  
"Good, I can't afford to loose any one at this crucial part of my plan. We have to find a way to overthrow the ministry. Kill the minister." Seabastians father smiled, and looked up, his eyes stopped when he saw his son standing there in the doorway looking horrified.  
  
"You!" he yelled. "Back to bed!"  
  
Scared, Seabastian ran back up to his room and jumped underneath the covers. There, amazingly, Seabastian managed to get back to sleep. But it wasn't to last. Only what seemed moments later he awoke to hear a door slamming and what seemed to be a whip crack. Seabastian tried to get lower in his duvet, but to no avail, as he felt a great coldness touch him as it was pulled off him.  
  
There, looming above him was his father holding a whip, anger flaming in his eyes. "Tell me." He spat, the words hardly coming out because of the anger. "What did you hear."  
  
Seabastian shook his head, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean? 'I don't know.'"  
  
Seabastian sniffed and gagged, fresh tears forming. "Something about killing someone.but.I won't tell any one father I promise." It came out as a desperate plea. He could hardly stop the tears flowing now that they came. His throat was tight and he was gasping for air. The whip that his father held tightened, as did Tom Riddle's jaw.  
  
"You have to learn obedience Seabastian. I'll teach you that, here and now. Now get up!" When Seabastian didn't his father let go of one end of his whip and picked his son up by the wrist at such speed, that Seabastian felt a jagged pain in his shoulder blades. Tom Riddle ripped off his sons pyjama top and roughly turned his around, and pushed him so that his flushed wet face was in the duvet.  
  
"Mother!" he screamed his voice muffled by the cloth and his breathing becoming difficult. "Mother!"  
  
"Shut up boy, that woman isn't going to help you."  
  
But then Seabastian heard footsteps and a door flying open. "Tom!" she yelled. "Stop it, stop it now!"  
  
"Be quiet woman." He snarled. "Get out of this." When she didn't he pushed her head against the wall. All Seabastian heard was a thump that came from the wall.  
  
Then he turned back to Seabastian. His arm raised and a pain that Seabastian had never known before struck.  
  
That, of course, was when James Potter woke up.  
  
  
  
--oo000oo-  
  
"Milord." Snape greeted, bowing down.  
  
"Yes Snape, what news have you for me?"  
  
"I have received a message from my son." Riddle jumped up from his seat, wand still intertwining in his fingers.  
  
"And."  
  
"He says he as seen no one who matched your description. He also ranted on about some Potter boy. The same sounds familiar but I can't place it."  
  
"Yes I know of the Potters." Riddle waved his hand to shut Snape up. "An old pureblood family. They pose little threat. Muggle-loving fools they are." Riddle sighed. "So no one who could be my son.I should have expected it. It is early. I merely hope Seabastian chooses the right side." Riddle stopped as something occurred to him. "Severus does know that he won't be called Seabastian, he'll be called some thing else. You did think about it, in your peanut sized brain didn't you Snape?"  
  
"Er."  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't. The name was all over the papers. Seabastian Riddle is dead! Wouldn't it be a bit strange if a dead person started roaming the streets!"  
  
"The thought didn't really come to me sire."  
  
"I'm sure that Severus is smart enough."  
  
"Er.no."  
  
Riddle sighed and lifted his head up to look at the ceiling. He raised his wand at Snape and; "Crucio."  
  
--oo000oo-  
  
  
  
James sat bolt up right in his bed, breathing deeply and sweat trickling down his temples. Wiping his forehead he pushed the blankets off of him and went towards the window and breathed in the night air. Checking his watch he realised that it was half twelve. He shook his head away from such thoughts, knowing now that he was safe.  
  
The thing was, he wasn't.  
  
He constantly tried to remind himself that it was just a rumour, even Remus had admitted it. Someone had made it up to make Riddle seem insane, believing that his son was still alive. Or to try and make out he was innocent.again James shook his head violently and poured himself some water. But even trying to convince himself failed.  
  
Tom Riddle, James' father, was looking for him.  
  
The thought made him swoom, and a fear he had never known in the past six years touched him. If Riddle found him.James didn't even want to think about it again. He rested the palms of his hands on the cold stone windowsill and took deep steadying breaths.  
  
"James?" A voice sounded. Slowly James turned around. There was Remus in his pyjamas.  
  
"Hi Remus."  
  
"I heard you get up. Are you ok?"  
  
Slowly James shook his head. "Nightmare. Stupid really."  
  
Remus stood next to him, and watched an owl fly along with him. "No, it's a strange place. I wasn't too happy myself with it."  
  
James gave a small smile. "Really?"  
  
"Hmm, homesick. Scared about the future and life. What's going to happen." Remus swallowed and looked at James. "What about you?"  
  
"Exactly the same." James looked at his watch. Only ten minutes had passed. "I'd be back to bed. Big day tomorrow. Good night."  
  
And with that he crawled back into his bed, but he didn't hear Remus follow.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of that chapter, only it seemed the best place to stop. 


	4. Peter and the wolf

Chapter 4  
  
So the lessons started. Some wizened old witch who looked like she had been left behind in the sixties taught defence against the dark arts. Professor Finnegan was obsessed with every one loving each other. And even (To James, Sirius and Remus' horror) took her guitar out at the end of their Friday lesson, as it was last thing, and began to sing making every one else join in and hold hands.  
  
The three of them had run out screaming at the second verse of 'Kum By Ya' (A/N: spelling?) This led them to have detention with Professor McGonagal who taught Transfiguration. She was a fair but strict woman and demanded respect for her and all of the teachers. Hence the detention. At the beginning of her first lesson she had given them all a right talking to, she told them not to mess around in her class, this of course made Sirius want to actually mess around, and McGonagal actually turned her desk into a pig.  
  
James was very chuffed when at the beginning of the second week, she said that he had a natural talent for Transfiguration, Sirius glared at him, and stabbed James with his needle (that was previously a matchstick) in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled rubbing at his arm. "What did you do that for?" Silently Sirius pointed to a redheaded girl in the front row who McGonagal was talking to. "So?" James asked. Sirius smiled wickedly.  
  
So when they went to tidy up Sirius went right up to the girl, James behind him, and 'accidentally' dropped his quill. "Oops," he said. "Sorry about that. I'm Sirius." He put his hand out to shake hers. Hesitantly she did so.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"This is James." James waved his hand.  
  
"Please excuse my friend, you see," James said, "unlike you and I, he's an idiot." James shot a glare in Sirius' direction, which didn't look too happy.  
  
"Also, unlike you and I," Sirius said talking to Lily, but glaring at James. "James is just an ugly mug." (A/N: I have no idea why I wrote 'ugly mug' oh well.)  
  
"But. I can speak three different languages. Unlike Si here, who pretends he can." Remus was now coming into the picture. "I won't accidentally ask people to sleep with me, as it's all I know and want to show off." He bent down and brought her hand to his lips "Cherie."  
  
"Guys!" Lily said standing up just as the three boys were about to fight other her. "Leave it.stop degrading each other." Then when the bell went, she left.  
  
"Well," Remus said, "That went well." Sirius and James merely glared at him.  
  
  
  
Their detention was on Thursday night and at eight o'clock the three of them went to McGonagal's room and waited. Then she entered and gave them all a stern look. "As it was not my class you ran out on, I shall not be taking your detention tonight."  
  
"Hello, chaps." It was Finnegan with her guitar.  
  
"I want to go home." Sirius mumbled crouching lower in his seat. McGonagal left.  
  
"Ok, boys, lets all get in a circle." They did so and the teacher began playing her guitar.  
  
//Kum By ya, my lord, kum by ya.// (A/N: And so on and so forth.)  
  
They spent an hour and half learning about love, truth and freedom. Holding hands and praying to God to let the trees live and to give every one happiness, so non-of them should have to suffer. Then they had another round of Kum by Ya. And Professor Finnegan didn't believe in punishing children for their mistakes.  
  
So it was at ten o'clock they went to the common room almost crying by the torture that just been imposed upon them.  
  
"I'm never getting caught again." Sirius vowed, and James agreed with him.  
  
"So, no more rule breaking for you lot." That was Lily, sitting at her desk doing her potions homework.  
  
"You miss understood me." Sirius told her. "There is a big different of getting caught and actually doing it."  
  
"You sly fox you." Lily said. "I on the other hand are planning on keeping to the rails. I just had a study date with that Slytherin boy Severus something."  
  
"Date!" Sirius yelled horrified. "You went on a date with //that// slimeball?"  
  
"For starters //study// date-meaning we studied. And secondly. He's not slimy!"  
  
"Lily and Snape in a tree." Remus started to sing. "Doing things the shouldn't be. First comes." He trailed off. "Did any one else just get a disturbing image of a naked Snape?"  
  
"Yeah." the other two boys said, looking ill and James was definitely feeling it.  
  
"Just checking" Remus said, then he added. "Lily, he is. I've known him since.forever. And he always has been slimy."  
  
"It's not his fault. He's really nice."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Mickey mouse." Sirius said. They all just looked at him, except Lily who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just know him from a different angle. He has layers."  
  
"I just think he's trying to get through the layers and into you knickers." James laughed.  
  
Lily scowled at him. "Well." She said getting up and going to her dorm. "At least he has a more polite way of doing it."  
  
That shut them all up.  
  
Impressing Lily Evans was going to prove difficult. And it seemed that Sirius was absolutely obsessed with it. He didn't seem to be the kind of person who relented in any way. It was quite clear, even though Sirius refused to admit it, he was jealous of the slimeball.  
  
James on the other hand didn't really care. To him it looked like they was never going to get along, so there was just no point trying. She was going to end up going out with Snape, and it was nothing that they could do about it. Even though Sirius and Remus for that matter seemed to think that there was.  
  
On a different level. Peter, the boy that they had met on the train had been following them. He was a scared timid little boy and didn't have much on the way of friends. Also Snape had started to bully him. It seemed that the slimy git went out of his way to make Peters life as miserable as he could possibly make it.  
  
Sirius constantly used this as an excuse to Lily saying how awful Snape was. Lily seemed, just as determined as Sirius was. She refused point blank what Si was telling her and kept on saying that he had layers and really he was a very nice caring boy, and like her, liked to study. Sirius now thought Snape to be an alien pile of slime if he like to study and he kept comparing himself to Mickey Mouse, whoever //that// was.  
  
So now Sirius Black had taken a different approach. An approach that James had decided not to take part in. Sirius was going to try and make a complete fool of Snape. He was using more muggle techniques rather than magic ones, as Snape being a pure blood wizard would not know anything that was muggle related.  
  
This meant that the most simple of Sirius' ideas worked. Water balloons. Snape had walked into Potions that day absolutely soaking wet and as James had been laughing he had blamed both James and Sirius. This gained James another detention, which he was not at all happy with. His mother was going to kill him. He'd only been here just over a month and already he had got two detentions. This didn't seem important to Sirius and he practically laughed when James told him his problem.  
  
Time at Hogwarts was beginning to pass very fast and before James knew it, it was already Halloween. In the evening of that day there was a feast. This included a feast and this year a reconstruction of Nearly Headless Nick's (Gryffidors ghost, who died from being nearly beheaded with a blunt axe) botched beheading. James was truly enjoying himself until.  
  
"Well, well, well, Hogwarts School." James looked up and standing there in the doorway, was a man who looked too familiar. His dark hair and Pale skin was not what James wanted to see at all.  
  
It was Tom Riddle.  
  
  
  
Review, review, review. Come on, u know u want to. I love getting them! 


	5. Bluebeards castle

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Harry Potter, except, a pen, some badges, file dividers, a notepad, a calendar, a mug, oh and the DVD and the books of course. But except all of the merchandise that is about I don't own any thing. By this I mean the characters and the rights, and I'm doing this for mine and yours (I hope) enjoyment and I'm not getting paid in the process.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, been busy. Thanx for ur reviews :) and sorry that it's a bit short and boring, but, needs to be done! Thanx also fo clicking on it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As soon as he saw him James' head went down and he pretended he was fascinated by his food. //Why was he here?// James found he didn't care as long as Riddle didn't stay.  
  
"What the hell?" Sirius who was next to him asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"Tom Riddle." James answer, he lifted his head up slightly. Riddle hadn't changed at all. Perhaps he's got a little older, but it had only been five years. James suddenly feared whether he still looked the same. James saw that Riddle was doing some sort of identity parade down the Slytherin table. 'Thank god for small mercies.'  
  
"Out" That was Dumbledore speaking standing up.  
  
"Dearie me Albus, quite jumpy are we? I was just looking for my son. Then I'll be gone when I find him."  
  
"Your son is dead Riddle. Live with it."  
  
"Maybe I decide not to though." Riddle was saying. "Maybe, I'll keep insisting his alive."  
  
Riddle's eyes fell on James, and James could feel a sickness in his stomach. "You?" Riddle said. James was definitely going to be sick now. "Who are you?"  
  
Swallowing, so he wasn't sick he looked at his father. "James Potter."  
  
"Ah. Potter are you? Heard of you I have." Riddle leaned closer, but he was still at a distance. "You look nothing like your parents I'm confident to say."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
Riddle nodded. "Really?" he bit his lower lip and tilted his head as though inspecting James, and then he shrugged. "You just look that bit familiar that's all."  
  
"I think I saw you in the potions supplier." If he said one more thing, he'd be sick.  
  
He looked at James in more detail. "That's probably it, yes." He looked at Dumbledore you was still looking stern and said. "Well, tell me if you see my son, and I'll take that as my ticket to leave." Before he left the Great Hall he said one more thing. "Nice to meet you, Mr 'Potter'"  
  
When the threat had gone James had to run to the bathroom, and when he had emerged from the cubicle he saw Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sirius asked. James sat down on the horrible floor; his face flushed and shook his head.  
  
"Could you get me some water?" he asked. Remus nodded, and took a disposable plastic cup and turned on the tap. He handed it to James.  
  
"Dumbledore was worried when you ran out like that. Though I don't think he could blame you. Riddle had some sort of aura about him. He said you looked familiar. Did he see //you// in the potions supplier?" James shook his head. "Then why did you look familiar to him?" James had no answer that he was willing to share about that.  
  
"He thought you were his son, Seabastian didn't he?" James shrugged. "You did look a tiny bit like him James, the dark hair and the pale skin. The man's a madman. Pay no attention to him." that was Sirius talking.  
  
But James closed his eyes at Sirius' statement. How his father had said his name in mockery that only James seemed to detect. The way he looked at him.then again, maybe James was imagining it all. But.  
  
Why was Riddle here in the first place?  
  
--oo000oo--  
  
"Did you get it?" Riddle asked. He was safe in Hogsmeade now and Snape was emerging from the school. Their plan of action was that Snape went and got the book that Riddle needed and Riddle create a diversion so that the library would be clear. Though it being Halloween it was very unlikely that there would be any one attending the library in the first place. But Riddle wanted to make sure. Besides there were other things that he wanted to deal with.  
  
That Potter boy, did look familiar.he seemed very confident about himself, stood up to him with no shown fear. Seabastian.he would have run off, his son was weak and Riddle knew it, it was something that could not be cured, not without something there to cure them.  
  
His stupid wife Antonia had put an end to that. Snatching the boy away in the middle of the night, taking him away, so Riddle had no idea where.the woman was not dead, yet, but she now lived a life bound by him. Snape thought this unfair, even though his loyal Death Eater said nothing about it, Riddle could see it in his eyes. Riddle knew that Snape still had love for the woman.  
  
"So?" Riddle asked again.  
  
"Well, Milord must realise that the restricted section at Hogwarts is well.restricted by spells only the librarian can break and therefore getting the book that you wanted proved.difficult. Much more difficult than originally anticipated."  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Riddle was about to raise his wand.  
  
"Ah, Milord, though I do not have the book right now, I was however able to forge a signed note from a teacher which will now able Severus, my son Milord, to now obtain the book."  
  
Riddle relaxed. "This will have to do. Who have served me well as you always do." Snape bowed at the neck. "I hope that Master Snape will be just as loyal to me as you have done, I hope that he does not go down the same line as his mother did, or.his brother-half brother if you want to become technical."  
  
Snape swallowed. "Milord." He said in acceptance.  
  
--oo000oo--  
  
James was taking deep steadying breaths leaning on the tiled wall. "Merlin that was scary." Peter squeaked when he came into the room, "Are you okay James?"  
  
"Does he look okay?" Sirius asked irritable. Peter almost fell backwards in fear. How on earth Peter was going to get through life if he couldn't life with an irritable voice, James didn't know, but he had other things on his mind right now.  
  
Sirius sat beside him and put his arm around his friend. "What's wrong James, I mean, you only talked to an insane guy who wants to take over the world, and killed his son, yet still firmly believes that his son's alive." He said sarcastically, he then looked at Peter. "Oh yeah, that must be what's bothering him. Plus, now I think Riddle thinks that sonny Jim here is his son, and will track to the end of the earth to prove it, even though it's a pile of bullshit."  
  
James looked into his friends' eyes wanting so much to tell Sirius what Riddle was thinking was true. That he was Riddles son. He wanted so much to confide in his friends but found that he didn't have the guts to do that.  
  
Soon James found himself in tears and burying his face in his friends' robes  
  
"Mr Potter, can I have a word?" James reluctantly looked up. It was Dumbledore. Slowly James nodded. "I want you to tell me, why was Riddle so interested in you?"  
  
James looked at the floor, and shrugged, he couldn't tell Dumbledore the truth, he just couldn't. "Maybe that I look nothing like my parents."  
  
"I don't believe that's the case, Mr Potter."  
  
"Then what do you think is sir?"  
  
Dumbledore solemnly shook his head. "I don't know, Riddle is a madman and you should pay no mind to his taunts, he killed his son, and it is quite clear that he's in denial about it."  
  
This made James suddenly think of something, after all he'd only been five, and wasn't really that keen on following the attempts to capture his murderer, plus, he didn't understand what had happened. The only thing he was interested in was going home, to his mother.  
  
"Sir, may I ask, how do you know Riddle killed Seabastian. It's been five, almost six years now and no body has been found, no reason why he should be thought dead."  
  
"Well, there has been no hide nor hair of him for that time. The last person to see him was his father."  
  
"Children run away sir."  
  
"Yes at that age, they normally go home within the hour."  
  
"If what the press were saying was true, he was being beaten, would any child want to go back to that? I know I wouldn't."  
  
Dumbledore rubbed at his temples, "Can I ask what you are saying Mr Potter?"  
  
"He might not have returned home, he might be alive out there living as a wild child in the woods."  
  
"Search parties would have found him, if he were alive."  
  
"They should have found him if he were dead, corpses don't tend to move."  
  
"Dead man walking." Sirius said beside him, every one looked at him and Sirius merely sighed. "C'mon James, lets get you to bed." With that he lifted James up and walked him out of the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Oh come one review! 


	6. Dance of the Swans

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Harry Potter, except, a pen, some badges, file dividers, a notepad, a calendar, a mug, oh and the DVD and the books of course. But except all of the merchandise that is about I don't own any thing. By this I mean the characters and the rights, and I'm doing this for mine and yours (I hope) enjoyment and I'm not getting paid in the process.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Take the potion off the boil and allow it to dry." Riddle stopped and rubbed at his temples. "How are you supposed to let a potion //dry//" he asked Snape.  
  
"No, I think it means until it is a big lump."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I'm sure that's what it means. Milord, you're translating the Latin wrongly."  
  
"Are you questioning my Latin skills?"  
  
"No.no Milord."  
  
"Good. Wait 'until, it is a big lump' then add the grated unicorn horn, and add half a cup of water." He shook his head again. "Couldn't they be more precise?"  
  
"Milord, this book was written a thousand years ago, I'm surprised that they had cups."  
  
Snape and Riddle waited until, 'it was a big lump' and then added the rest of the ingredients. Sparks flew and they both had to duck to avoid getting hit. Then Riddle ladled some into a goblet and held it up.  
  
"What do you have to do Milord?"  
  
"I drink it." He gave it a sniff, "It smells awful, then I reach out and try and find him."  
  
"How does that work sire?"  
  
"As I am related to him, it won't be too hard. I just have to concentrate on Seabastian."  
  
Snape nodded and Riddle drank the potion.  
  
He felt dizzy and though he was floating, seeing stars fly past him. Concentrating hard, he 'flew' faster, but then came to an abrupt halt, then went back wards.  
  
After landing on his behind he swore loudly.  
  
"Milord? Did it work?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The potion itself worked, so you Snape have done no wrong. However, the boy is guarded so that he cannot be found by any magical means."  
  
"How, Milord?"  
  
"My dear wife, Snape, did it, and she shall be punished, severely."  
  
--oo000oo--  
  
Christmas was fast approaching. It was now the twentieth of December the last day of school. James was staying along with Sirius and Remus over the holidays. Peter had to go home, his mother missed him too much. James' mother would have wanted to go but he'd made up some excuse that he had a lot of homework and wanted to use the library.  
  
He was in his last class of Defence and Finnegan was singing Christmas carols on her guitar. That was when Professor McGonagal called out James.  
  
There, standing in her office were two unspeakables who worked for the Ministry. "I hope Mr Potter isn't in any trouble sirs."  
  
"No, Ma'am, he is not. Could we speak with him in private?"  
  
"Of course." Then she left the room.  
  
"Johnson, silencing charms."  
  
The second man did so and the first gestured James to sit. "What is it?"  
  
"We have some bad news. Your mother, your birth mother. She's been found dead."  
  
James just sat there not knowing what to think. He hardly knew her, but what she did was the most that any one had ever done for him. She got him out of the hellhole that was his life. Started him with a new foot. The woman who had done this and given him life was dead.  
  
"How?" James asked.  
  
"We're not yet too sure. But we will inform you of any changes. Is there anything that you want to speak to us about as we are here?"  
  
"The rumours that are flying about."  
  
Johnson and his friend shifted in their seats. "They are only rumours. But we hear that he came to Hogwarts and questioned you." James nodded. "The wards around the school have been improved, as have the ones surrounding you. Your father cannot contact you in any way magically, and every thing in the ministry is done magically." He leaned forward. "You have nothing to worry about, we will make sure that you cannot be found."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Now, Mr Potter, I suggest that you go and lay down, have a good nights sleep. We are awfully sorry for you loss and how you must have to bear this alone."  
  
James could only nod to that as well.  
  
He didn't go back to Defence, instead he went straight to his common room and just sat down by the fire, resting his head on a table there, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. Alone, that was how he had to deal this; there was no one there to help him, to say that every thing was going to all right, they could get through this together. He was going to be all on his own and no one was ever going to know why he was crying on his own.  
  
"No, more school, no more school." Remus had arrived, and he had his tie off and was waving it around like a banner. "James, there you are. What's wrong, did you get another detention?"  
  
James shook his head and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it." Then he got up and went.  
  
James soon found that his school life passed very quickly, they had begun to annoy Snape more than they ever had, but Lily soon told them to stop, as something was getting to the pile of slime, that he hadn't told any one about. He and James had met in the library once, and James saw that Snape was returning a book to the restricted section.  
  
//Spells, and potions to summon the one you need to find//  
  
Why on earth Snape would want to summon some body, they had not covered that in any of their classes yet. Snape had noticed that James was looking at him in a strange way.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Nothing," James had replied. "I was just wondering why you would need that book."  
  
"I didn't need it, it was my father, I had to look something up for him." James had slowly nodded, and it wasn't until quite a while later did James remember that supposedly Snapes father worked for Riddle.  
  
That had ended up with James in even more nightmares and worries. His mother was dead and his father was still determined to find him, even though James had no idea why. Tom Riddle hated him, James knew that, there was no doubt about it. Even though Riddle had tried to persuade to Seabastian that he didn't, he merely thought that Seabastian had to be cured of the weakness that he carried.  
  
And James felt weak, he felt weak that he was running away from his father instead of facing him, that Halloween, telling him, I'm Seabastian I'm your son. Bravely instead of sitting there feeling sick and lying, for his own safety. The problem was. Half of James wanted to be found, but the other half dreaded it.  
  
If he was found then the lie would be over, perhaps he could go by his real name. He was old enough now to be able to say I don't want to go back with him, he was old enough now to stand up to his father he had the protection of the school, Hogwarts would look after him surely.  
  
He could at least tell his friends, couldn't he? 


	7. Freedom to move

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: Ummm... sorry, can't really update as often as I'd like now. Left home and no way in hell can I afford the internet so it's really difficult to update fics. I've gate grashed the parental unit for this. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7: Freedom to move.  
  
James kept delaying the time he told his friends the truth. Perhaps it was that he was so wound up in his own problems that he failed to realised that this was about eighth time that Remus had gone home, him either being sick, or some member of his family. It was Sirius who brought it up.  
  
"Have you noticed that Remus, is always sick around the same time each month. He always goes home at a full moon."  
  
"Full moons bring out the worst in people."  
  
"Hmm, I just think it a bit strange that Remus is going home //again// and //again// it's a full moon. This time it's his aunt. His 'aunt' never writes, or sends Christmas presents. Never even knew he had an aunt before lunch today. Obviously close enough to go home to see when she's ill, but not to have Christmas presents for. If I were him, I'd be a bit pissed."  
  
"Just leave it Sirius." James told him, he was too busy to think about Remus' sick family with his potions assignment that was due in for tomorrow  
  
"At least he doesn't have to do his homework." Sirius sighed. "Lucky devil. But really James, think about it. Full moon, unheard of sick relatives. Que spooky music I think." James rolled his eyes. "Do werewolves exist."  
  
"Of course they do. But they're just like normal people most of the time. Only at the full moon, where they turn into a wolf and kill all they're friends and family! Not to mention a certain slimy insufferable git."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, not really. They do exist, they're harmless save full moons, and they probably would kill friends and family if they got in the way."  
  
"Even slimy insufferable gits."  
  
"No, I mean even werewolves have taste. Snape would be all...slimy, and would congeal on your tongue."  
  
"Remind me never to eat Snape."  
  
"Why would you want to?"  
  
"Well if I killed him and then to dispose of the body you would have to eat him yes? And he's hardly human and therefore it wouldn't be cannibalism wouldn't it."  
  
"Si, where's this all going to." The half blood boy faced his potions homework again.  
  
"Do you think Rem is a werewolf, I mean, he's been sick and stuff, every full moon since start of school, and never before and never after. It just seems a bit weird. Not like it would matter if he was..."  
  
"Sirius, shut up." Then James thought. Remus was sick a lot, he was never in school either way during a full moon, and he wasn't in the hospital wing. "Werewolves get a lot of bigotry today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People are scared of what they don't understand. There's no cure for werewolves you just have endure it."  
  
"Poor Remus."  
  
"Look, just forget about it, he's not a werewolf."  
  
"Would you care if he was?"  
  
"I'm hardly in a position to care about what somebody is once a month. I mean it can't be worse than Miss 'swotty' Evans and her PMS."  
  
"Ooh, you evil thing you."  
  
"What I'm saying is that, I don't care, we all have secrets that we're not ready to tell yet. I have secrets that I'm certainly not going to share for a while. Why can't Remus? You have secrets, yes?" Sirius nodded. "Actually we all know you have a crush on Lily so it's out."  
  
"Drat" then Sirius leaned forward. "I know, but...ask him please?"  
  
"Ask him? You want me to //ask// him? I think not! Why don't you."  
  
"Because you're better at it than me."  
  
There was no way that James could get out of this one. So when Remus returned late the next day James was waiting by the fire for him. "Hello, Remus."  
  
"James? What are you doing up so late."  
  
"Waiting for you. So how's your aunt?"  
  
"My...my Aunt?" James raised a brow. "Oh my aunt, yeah she's a bit better?"  
  
"What was wrong with her? The Flu wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that was it."  
  
"Funny, I seem to remember it was Glandular fever, a couple of days ago. Isn't it weird how, illnesses change?"  
  
Remus could only let out a weak giggle to that.  
  
"And also, you always go home on full moons, thought that was just an old wives tale. Sirius is full of this idea that you're a werewolf, correct me if he's wrong."  
  
Remus said nothing, only bowed his head. "I'll be going now, you probably..."  
  
"Bloody hell Rem, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be going..."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"Home. You won't want to be friends with me now you know what I am." James merely gawked at him.  
  
"What? Oh for fuck sake, do you really think we care?  
  
"Most would."  
  
"We're not most, we're us." James rolled his eyes for now having to say something so corny. "We still want to be friends with you. And we won't tell any one. I didn't even want to ask you. Si made me do it. I've been dreading it all day. I had this little speech written out for if you said you weren't. I was going to blame it all on him and hope for the best. I hardly noticed until Sirius brought it up. You know him, obsessed with the sky. His mother was an astronomer that's why they're all names after stars. Insane" he rambled it all.  
  
"Are you ok James?"  
  
"What, yeah sure." But then he continued rambling. "I have no idea why he was so obsessed with finding out whether you were a werewolf or not. I just said to him that you had secrets that you were ready to share." James took a breath. "I know that I have this massive secret that I would like to share, but I'm just too petrified to do it. But, why am I talking like this? Rambling on like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I ate something weird or maybe I'm just terrified. But I don't know what could have made me scared enough to ramble like this. But, oh yeah I'm always scared, always scared of //him// why can't he just..."  
  
"James!" Remus slapped him on the face, only then did James remember that it was the fourth time Remus had tried to grab his attention. "What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." James squeaked. "Look, Si, is up in our dormitory with Peter they're waiting anxiously as though awaiting their execution."  
  
Remus gave a giggle. "They would be executed if they were wrong" He stopped half way up the stairs. "Thanks, for finally getting this out from me, and for not freaking."  
  
"Why would I freak?" Remus shrugged "Like I said. We all have skeletons in the closet..."  
  
"I thought that was just you rambling."  
  
James shook his head. "No, I have a secret."  
  
"Are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Yes...I hope."  
  
The middle of February brought a bad bout of flu and Peter was one of the poor souls infected, luckily James Sirius and Remus seemed immune to the pesky bug. It was Friday evening and most of the students were down in the common room playing chess or cards. The three boys weren't though. None of them had really felt like socialising with the others, James had just wanted to get an early night, talk to his friends.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius knew that something was bothering James, they kept saying that since Christmas he just seemed very depressed and they kept reminding him that they were always there for him. It was that Friday evening, playing cards on James' bed, a silencing charm on it, did James open up.  
  
"My mother's died."  
  
They just gawked at him, like he had just admitted he was gay and wanted to have a threesome with them. "Quit looking at me like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I know it's really hard to deal with the loss of you mother, how did she?"  
  
"They don't know. They said that they'd keep in touch...but. They've been saying that my whole life and they never told me anything."  
  
"This was a long while ago?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, this is recent."  
  
"James I'm so sorry...you're welcome at my house any time, as long as howling doesn't keep you up."  
  
"No I'll be fine. Don't get all sympathetic, I hardly knew her, haven't seen here since I was five."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remember Halloween?" They both nodded. "When Riddle said I looked nothing like my parents?"  
  
"Yeah, and you said, you get that a lot."  
  
James nodded, "Yeah. They aren't my parents, I'm adopted, my real mother, my birth mother has died, not the one who raised me."  
  
"You're adopted? But your family, it's a pureblood family, down the generations it would be every where if you were adopted." Remus said awe struck.  
  
"You're right." James said giving a lop sided grin. "It was secretly done. I am now James Potter; I have a birth certificate showing that I am, just like you are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. But I haven't always been me."  
  
"I don't understand." Sirius said.  
  
James tried a different approach "Every one knows that Seabastian Riddle was murdered. It's massive relief for me, I'll tell you that. But how do they know...if he's never been found. He has a grave, a bodiless grave. Imagine how awful that must have been for his family, no body to bury? But I know that his mother was happy, she knew that he was in a better place, even though there was no body."  
  
"James what are you on?" Sirius asked, Remus merely looked confused.  
  
So James just took a deep breath. "Seabastian Riddle isn't dead."  
  
"Not this again." Remus sighed. "He is, his father murdered him."  
  
"How do you know?" James asked.  
  
"Because it fits."  
  
James shook his head. "He isn't dead."  
  
"What have you met him or something?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"See, how do you know?" Remus almost yelled.  
  
"He's me." James said his back straight. "That's how I know. I was I am Seabastian Riddle."  
  
"Oh my god" Sirius breathed "How?"  
  
"My Father, the evil Tom Riddle supreme ruler of the world said, 'I name this child Seabastian'"  
  
"No, I mean //how?//"  
  
"I explained it all to you. I was put up for adoption, then when it was all done, my mother proclaimed me as missing, then the search began, then they found out that my father was beating me. Then they asked my mother, and she told them that the night before I went 'missing' there was a very violent attack, which there was, the police and the ministry took it from there. They began to search for a body. When there was none found, they let my father go, and my new life began."  
  
"This must be awful." Remus said.  
  
James nodded. "I lived a life in secrecy for a year, and every time I went out even after that I needed a guard with me. When I met you? That was the first time I went out on my own, ever. And that was when I saw my father. There, in the potions supplier. I was terrified, absolutely terrified. Then Remus, you said that he was looking for me...I've been so scared. And Halloween when he spoke to me, every thing came flooding back all the pain he caused...his voice it terrifies me, I don't want to be scared, but I am. He left me scarred. In more ways than one."  
  
"Let me see." Sirius said.  
  
Nodding, James slowly pulled off his T-shirt and turned around. He knew what they saw, thin white lines all over his back, wherever the whip, that night had touched, there was a scar. He felt a cold finger touch one of them and trace it down his back. "Why did he do this?" Sirius asked, he seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
"I overheard his plans to take over the world. Literally. Well to kill the Minister any way. Snapes father was there. I was meant to befriend our slimy Slytherin friend. In the morning though... I still dream it sometimes."  
  
Sirius pulled James down and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Si, what are you doing?"  
  
"You need a hug."  
  
James said nothing; he just closed his eyes and enjoyed Sirius' warm body being next to him. He felt an inner joy inside of him, potent, for realising his secret and his friends understanding. However, upon opening his eyes he saw Remus stare back at him, with a strange look upon his face.  
  
A/N: sorry about the corniness of the chapter. It's just meant to put things together really. Hopefully the next one will be up relatively soon. :) 


	8. I heard it through the grapevine

Dislaimer: Not Jk Rowling, just a fan. Please don't sue 

A/N: Um...if i said that i was really sorry would you forgive me?

But I do have a ligtimate excuse, I think. Well, back in January I did a big step in growing up, 18 years old and i was ready for some proper fun! I left home, didn't have a comp. Then my flatmate moved out, and the evil spawn of the devil moved in (aka Edd, my older brother) well he's a computer student and he had a comp, but it didn't have word!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he got a laptop and i figured out I could upload with which i'm doing at the monment. But... disaster struck! Those who live in scotland might understand when i say that i'm a member of the ssp, (Scottish socialist party) and in the NE region!!! Ahhhh!!!! We have no party leader, no regional organiser and no chairman at meetings!!! hectic! Bit of a muddle at the moment which kinda sucks.

Also.....well loads of personal problems have kinda made it impossible for me to even think about updating, also, i think i might be finishing this story soon, so, but don;t worry i will hopefully put and end to it. so... Well all apologies in updating aside i think we can move on with the story!

Adagio for Strings.  
Chapter 8.

War. Outright war. Voldemort was gaining followers by the minute and power also. He targetted at the well born Slytherins amoung being the Malfoys,and The Snapes. He had killed many a man, woman and chid in his claim for what was not rightfully his. Muggleborns and halfbloods were most at risk and those who apposed him.

James tried not to think about it, as he carried on with his everyday summer life. The holidays were finally there and he and Sirius were walking along Diagon Alley, eating icecream as they went, Sirius had bought a copy of the Daily Prophet and was reading the sport pages muttering how the Tornados and beaten the Cannons yet again. Sirius hated the Tornados. Slowly and grudgingly he turned to the front page at James request, Sirius never got around to reading the front page, he just blinked and showed it to James.

Dark Lord attacks Bones family, only son survives

"Oh god" James gasped grabbing the paper began to read "Two nights ago The Dark Lord himself killed four members of the Bones family, Emily, Ralph and their twin daughters Susan and Catherine aged eleven, due to start Hogwarts in Septmeber. Amazingly their oldest son Johnathan aged fifteen, about to start his sixth year survived the attack The Dark Lord not even touching him even though he whitnessed it. There has been no reason made apparent as to why Johnathan survived and he is too shocked to talk about it." There was a photo of the family in the corner and James looked at Jonny. He was a Hufflepuff prefect and seeker on their team, he was fairly good too. He had dark hair and grey eyes. Binns was forever getting them mixed up...

It was as though a fire lit up in James' head and he looked at Sirius who was biting his lower lip and a phrase from the article flashed in James' mind.

'There has been no reason made apparent as to why Johnathan survived.'

Could Voldemort think that Jonny Bones really be Sebastian Riddle? It was all that made sense, they did look alike he would just have to ask him when they returned to Hogwarts after the summer in a couple of weeks.

x

It was the first prefects meeting of the year and James had somehow made it to be head boy but how he was going to live up to be Frank Longbottoms succesor James didn't know. it was towars the end of the meeting and James was just ending, letting gthe fifth years know about the schedule that was handed out each week. He saw Jonny in the corner doodling on a peice or partchment.

"Jonny could I have a word with you?" He asked before he could flee out the door. Jony sighed and sat back down. "I'm very sorry about your loss Jonny."

"That's what every one is saying." He looked up at James' face. "But you don't know, don't you. What it was like, to see your family killed. Susan and Catherine...I...They were only eleven, and those, Death Eaters..." He didn't continue, but James got an idea of what they might have done to the young girls. "When his Death Eaters appareted it left only me and...Voldemort, my aunt, thinks I should start using his name. I thought that I was dead for sure, but he just put his wand away and sat down!" James blinked, he got a feeling that Jonny just needed to get this out, but James wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. "He said that I wasn't who I thought I was. I was really Sebastian Riddle, his son!" James swallowed and sat don't fearing he might faint. "But I'm not. I told him that, but he said that obviously I didn't remember, something about memory charms. My family we moved to South Africa when the twins were born, I don't remember life before that...what if it's true? What if i really am Voldemorts son! I know mum had pronblems getting pregnant with the twins, and I am adopted. I have no one to turn to."

James' eyes widened. "You have to tell Dumbldore."

Jonny shook his head. "No! I can't. What would he think of me? I have no way of knowing the truth. I just have to wait..."

James blinked. "Wait? What do you mean?"

"He said that he would be back at Hallow'een. I was to go into the forest. He told me if I didn't go, he would hunt me down and kill me." He looked up at James, "You can't tell any one. Please, not even DUmbeldore." James merely nodded.

x

Many a time James had found himself infront of Dumbledores office, and many a time did he find himself almost stopping Jonny in the corridors, and told him the truth, but for some reason James found that he couldn't. Even though James knew what Jonny was going thouhg and would do anything to relive him of such a burden he found that James's Gryffindor courage did not go that far. Three weeks into the start of term James found himself be cornered by Severus Snape of all people.

"It's ok, you don't have to say thank you"

"What do you mean Snape?"

"It was me you told the Dark Lord about Johnathan Bones." James had to double back.

"You did what?"

"Told Voldemort that Johnathan Bones was the most likely candidate for Sebastian Riddle."

"Why?" James asked, "Would you do a thing like that?"

He sat next to him in the libarey which was empty save them. "Well I thought that you would be glad, because I know who he really was. You?"

James eyes widened. How did the slimey brat know? How? Had Remus and Sirius told him? But they would never tell, even Peter didn't know. "How did you find out?"

"Easy." Snape shrugged "Blood tests. But I didn't tell Voldemort. Didn't want him to find out see."

"Why's that Severus? I thought that you would love to rise in Voldmorts arms."

"Well, yes, but there are personal reasons, I didn't want him finding his son. You see Potter, my mother was engaged to my father but his father didn't like this little arrangment. Father had little money, his Grandfather had spent it all. But his beloved daughter loved my father so much, he submitted, until that was, he got her pregnant before they were married. You see, there was another suiter now, who wasn't pureblood but thought along the right lines and had money! She was whisked off to be married to him, but he didn't want to raise a child that wasn't his and as soon as I was born I was given to my father to rasie on his own. Mother soon fell pregnant again though and my step father treated the child very badly. I never really cared for my stepfather, Tom Riddle can be a cruel man."

James stopped. Every thing stopped, his heart his brain, his spleen whatever that was... "What, Severus, are you implying?"

Snape smirked. "You and me, James Potter, well, we're brothers."

James collasped into the chair next to him, he didn't remember ever standing up. "How long have you known?"

Snape shrugged. "Since third year I think. But I didn't know who you were until last year sometime I think. And don't worry, I'm not running to Voldemort. Like I said, I'm rather resently to my stepfather. No offence" He added off hand.

"Poor, Jonny."

"What about the Hufflepuff?" James merely looked at him. "Oh that Potter, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a big boy now. Voldemort will find out that he's not the boy soon enough, and everyone will be back to normal."

"Except us."

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "Potter, I am not going to change because we happen to be closely related. Regulas and Sirius Black still loathe each other. I am not going to run around playing aappy families. To me nothing has changed. No matter, please don't go and tell your little mongrels.

x

Jonny Bones got up half way through the Halloween feast and James followed him through the invisability cloak, he had feigned sickness all day so that he didn't have to go to the feast and followed Jonny all day. Because today was when he was to meet Voldemort, it was today that James would save Jonny's life.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the forest and James feared how Jonny was to find Voldemort. A couple of times the Hufflepuff looked behiond him to see if any one was following him, he of course didn't see any one.

"Were you followed?" The voice startled James, the figure that stood before him was hideous, tall and frail and snake like. Smooth white skin, and no nose. It was Voldemort.  
Jonny breathed deeply. "No." For that bravery James was atonished that he hadn't been placed in Gryffindor.

"Good. Now my son, we are going to go on a little trip."

"I'm not your son." Jonny said.

Voldemort rasied an eyebrow, "really? Who told you otherwise." Jonny said nothing, and Voldemort laughed, a high cruel laugh, that James knew all too well. He reached out to take the boys hand, "Come on now let's go."

"No!" James yelled taking the cloak off

"James? What? Why did you come?"

"Stupid, boy, I told you to make sure that you weren't followed!" Voldemort yelled

"I...I didn't see!"

"He couldn't have seen me" James said, holding up the cloak. "And I've got rather good when it comes to snooping arounnd. Don't blamed Johnathan."

Voldemort sighed. "Very well, why have you followed the boy. There is nothing to intrest you here."

James smirked and the Dark Lord gave him a questioning look. "There is. Jonny's not your son."

Voldemort chuckled. "You've listened to Dumbledore too much."

"I don't belive Dumbledore. I know Sebastian Riddle is still alive, but he's not Jonny."

"Really" He asked, "and how, young Potter do you know? It is Potter isn't it." James nodded. "How can you know that young Johnathan Bones isn't my only son."

"Simple." James said, calmy. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself in what he was about to say. "Because I am."

A/N: Phew, i got that done, sorry about the cliff hanger, dunno when i'll update next, christmas coming soon and stuff. well HAVE A HAPPY YULE! And REVIEW!


	9. The Heart Asks Pleasure First

A/N: I'm a terrible updater! I know! Please forgive me the chapter is now done, and updated isn't that enough. Oh, this is now extremley AU. But i am going to finish it. I like it!

Chapter 9: The Heart asks PLeasure first.

_"Simple." James said, calmy. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself in what he was about to say. "Because I am."_

Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, or at that moment, James' father looked at him in a very strange mannor. "Really..." He said quietly looking James up and down, making him feel very self-consious. "And what do you have to prove it?"

James blinked, he had obviously got it into his mind that his son was in fact Jonny. "My mother was Antonia, I had a Battlestar Glatictica alarm clock, I had blue pylamas. I also have scars all allong my back from when you wipped me." He spat.

Voldemort raised an non exsistent eyebrow. "Let me see."

"...Well, it's a little cold out here, can't you just take my word..." Voldemort strode over and tore James' muggle shirt off "...Ok, obviously not." He was roughly turned around by his shoulders and James shivered, because of his fathers touch, or the cold James didn't know.

"Well, well, well." Voldemort whispered gleefully, "what do we have here?" He turned James around again, and he was staring into those Red eyes which used to be grey...just like James'... "My Seabastian, how you've grown. For nearly ten-years I've searched for you, only to find you in the most unexpected of places." James visably shivered now and rubbed his arms. Voldemort took his cloak off and gave it to James.

It had a strange smell to it. _Smells like Tom Riddle_ he though vaugely, an it certainly warmed him up. "Now, come."

Voldemort turned away but James didn't make a turn to move. "What about Jonny?" He turned to see Jonny, frozen there absolutely stunned, blinking every so often.

"Leave him to go back to school, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, come."

James started to walk forward stumbling slightly, fallen leaves getting into his boots. "But...what if he tells?"

Voldemort shrugged, "I couldn't really care less. Seabastian, my patience is wearing thin."

James saw no other option but to follow.

-oo000oo-

Albus Dumbledore was in his office reading a letter from the Ministry asking for advice again about a certain incident that had happened rather recently, when a potrait spoke. "Albus, there's a boy yelling at the enterence, demanding that he see you...the young these days..."

"Thank-you Phineas, that will be enough." He said as he went up to answer the door, there, was a very scared Jothathan Bones, as white as a sheet.

"Mr Bones, whatever is the matter." he said as he beckoned the boy in.

"Of Professor, thank heavens you're here...I know I should have told you all this earlier, but...Oh I was so scared I didn't know _what_ to do."

"Mr Bones, please slow down." Johnathan sat down in a seat as Albus poured him a cup of tea. The boy didn't drink it, but carried on at the same speed as before.

"When...when _he_ came...Voldemort...to our house, and well, you know. He told me that I was his son, I oh Merlin Sir, I didn't know what to do! I know I should have told you, but, I thought that you would chuck me out of school, so I just, kept quiet. He said that I was his long lost son, and when I denied it he said something about memory charms. I didn't know what to do!"

"Mr Bones, have no fear, you are not Voldemort's son." Albus gave a little laugh and smile, to try and calm Johnathan down, but inside shivered. So...Voldemort has sunk so low as to tell random children lies.

"Oh, I know that _now_ sir, but I didn't know it _then_. Well, at the prefects meeting James Potter spoke to me, said he was sorry and the like. Well, I don't know what made me do it, but I...I...I told him, told him exactly what I'm telling you, how I'm adopted, and my parents had moved to South Africa...and well. He paled, naturally and told me to go to you. But I didn't. I just said that I had to go and meet Voldemort and go with him some where on Halloween. I begged James not to tell anybody, and he didn't..."

"But you're telling me now?" Albus was terribley confused, but listened all the same, although he really must speak to James Potter about this...

Johnathan nodded, and tears started to fall. "I know I should have told you earlier, I could have prevented the whole _thing!_ But I didn't, because I'm a coward..."

"What happened next Johnathan?"

"Well, I went out to the forrest." He paused as though awaiting punishment, but when none came he continued. "Well there he was, Voldemort and So was James! He'd followed me in an invisability cloak. And he...he admitted that _he_ was Seabastian Riddle, not me. Just plain admitted it!"

Albus felt his eyes widen with shock, James Potter? He knew the boy was brave but this was sheer recklessness, pretending to be a boy who no longer exsisted!

"Well...Voldemort didn't believe him at first, but then James said that he had a scar on his back, and when Voldemort saw that, he belived him. Well, he's got James now, and..."

Albus stood up sharply and Johnathan Bones. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could have protected you both...why didn't James tell me?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need to contact the Ministry, and James' parents on this matter.. Utter ludicrousy, Tom Riddle's son indeed..."

--ooo000ooo--

James didn't know where he was, although he had a strange feeling that they weren't in Scotland any more. They had Portkeyed some where, some where _warmer_ James wanted to shed to cloak but didn't was to expose his bare chest to his father. There was a large Mansion, white washed and Voldemort walked into it.

"Welcome home son." James shivered by being called son by Voldemort, also the idea at this being called his home. "Follow me." He walked so that they were in what coud be discribed as a living room, thre was a sofa and a buring fire so that it was so warm James felt terribley sleepy. "Sit."

James sat and Voldemort walked out, and James glanced around the room, it has a certain...Englishness about it...it was the only word James could use to describe it. Ironically deep reds, rugs, potriats, the only thing missing were mounted animal heads. It looked _Very _familiar. Voldemort returned quickly and tossed james a black shirt which he put on quickly and shed the terribley stuffy cloak. Voldemort sat down on the winged red leather arm-chair, all that was missing was a glass of port...

"So, Seabastian. Tell me about your-life, after my involvement in it."

James shrugged. "I was adopted, by a nice family and went to Hogwarts made friends, played Quidditch, became Head boy...nothing special..."

"But still you admitted your true identity to me, intresting..."

"Well, I couldn't let Jonny Bones have a life of utter hell when I knew of he was the wrong person."

James chuckled some. "Or, you couldn't let me be upset once I realised he was the wrong one...which I would have done you know. I have a potion in the back which proves the parent of a child. I would have used it, then sent him back to Hogwarts. he would have been shaken by the experience, but I'm sure he would have got over it in time." He leaned forward. "There was no use you coming to the rescue. Surely you knew that this would be done. You would have remained safe, but now...now I have you."

James knew that this was a possibilty but...

"Do not worry my dear boy, I shall test you also." he got up and razor blade in hand rolled up James' shirt (who was too terrified to move) and made a small cut and put it in a glass phial. Again he walked to the back of the house and James tried to calm his breathing. "I think you had better come and see this Seabastian." Taking yet another calming breath he followed the voice and saw the back of Lord Voldemort looking down into a cauldron. James walked to his side, and Voldemort poured the blood in. After a couple of minutes it turned blue. James knew enough obout paternity potions to know that blue meant that Voldemort was his father.

Of cousre, he knew that already.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." James said Meloncholy.

--oo00oo--

It didn't take long until Dumbledore's office was almost bursting with people in fact at nine o'clock the next morning there was Minerva, Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Bones, also too unspeakables from the Ministry, Johnstone and Lennox, along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black all crammed into his suddenly small office.

"I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort has James Potter and believes him to be his son."

James' parents sighed and the Unspeakables groaned. Lupin and Black, just blinked.

"What happened?" Mrs Potter asked, tears threatening to spill. Albus told them what had happened. "He admitted it?" She gasped.

"Yes, it appears that James had got it into his head that he is in fact Seabastian Riddle." Albus sighed "Or, he said it to protect Mr Bones, we must..." But he was cut off, by six people saying:

"He is."

"Excuse me?" Albus said, puzzled. "I was told that Seabastian Riddle was dead."

"You and the rest of the world Dumbledore, we.." Johnstone gestured to the people in the room. "Are the only ones who know about it. By the way, how did you two boys know?" He asked looking at Lupin and Black.

"Oh, he told us." Black said smiling.

"Yes, ages ago, First year. Not too long after his mother died." Lupin continued.

"We adopted him Professor Dumbledore." Mr Potter said. "Just before we moved out to Spain for that year. That was _why _we moved. We were told that he was Seabastian Riddle, and we mustn't tell anybody. Of course we didn't know that Tom Riddle was going to become Lord Voldemort. We just wanted a child, and well as soon as we saw Seabastian...James now, we just fell in love with him." he smiled at his wife as though to confirm it and to get lost in old memories. "He of course remembers his life as Seabastian Riddle as knows how he came to be with us. We have to get him back from that mad-man Dumbledore, we just have to."

"I know that. But first we need a plan."

--oo00oo--

James was sat back on the sofa his father studying him closely

"You look so much like me at that age..." James shivered at the thought. "I'm surpirsed that Dumbledore didn't notice this all ealier...he really is a fool." He laughed.

"Where are we?"

"Devon." Voldemort said simply. "Home. Doesn't it look familiar?" James nodded. "Well this is where you used to live. Remember where your room is? Well it hasn't been changed."

James nodded simply and looked at his father who was smiling...it was eerie, he remembered that his father used to look so handsome... "Why do you look like that now?"

"Would it make you feel better if I didn't?"

James paused. "Maybe."

"Well, the reason I look like this is to strike fear in people. I don't have to look like this. In fact, I could probably change my looks any time I want to, I merely choose not to. Why? Do you want to look into your father's eyes again?"

James bowed his head ashamed, after all, Voldemort was evil, how could he think such things? He hated him, after all he had done to James.

He felt a cold skeletal finger under his chin lifting his head up high. "Never look ashamed. You are my son. You have no reason to be ashamed."

James swallowed and let out a cold laugh. "Yes I do, you..you killed people. The Bones' family, I can't even think who else right now. And I'm related to you! Of course I'm ashamed." He bowed his head.

"You may feel that way. But that was not what you were thinking at that moment. Weren't you?" James shook his head, not bothering to lie. His father could pobably read minds... "You were just wanting your father."

"I have a father."

"Yes...Harold Potter if I'm not mistaken. But I raised you when you were small, I cared for you..."

"No you didn't you hurt me...you beat me."

"Only that one time. I was harsh, but well, every child needs discipline, and well, I do have a temper. But wasn't I kind to you?" James thought deeper into his memory, he didn't like to think about the times that he had lived here. But now as he thought about it he remembered being taken to the park, feeding ducks? Who'd have thought! He also remembered watching 'daddy' levitate things for James' amusement, his mother looking on disapporvingly. His father helping him colour in a muggle colouring book, and drawing, watching a muggle invention called 'Television' Battlestar Galactica, he loved that show...

James swallowed again. "I have a brother..."

"Hmmm, yes, Severus."

"You threw him out."

"His father took him away."

"You killed my mother."

"She died of natural causes."

James thought, was this man truely evil to him? He'd heard a lot of things, but nobody ever explained things properly to him. Vaguely he heard his father murmer something but James paid no mind to it. His father...he thought again, more memories came, of being embraced, when he was good, not only punished when he was good. His Adoptive parents punished him also didn't they? He'd been sent to his room many a time. Was Tom Riddle that much different? Siruis said that he was smacked when he was bad. Was that all that Riddle was doing? After all...the thing the the whip only happened the once and he was whisked away, the rest of his life had been alright..he had been taken to the park...

"Father?" James muttered, and he slowly looked up and saw that the handsome face of Tom Riddle was back, the face that had filled James with fear, but now with hope. He threw his arms around his neck.

"My Seabastian, you're home." His father embraced him back warmly.

"Oh Dad!"

TBC

A/N: Yes, i know, pants, soppy ending to a chapter, but i really couldn't think of another way of doing it! Please Review! I know i update so rarely. this is the point where i swear that i'll update again soon, but i'm not going to say that, because it'll just be mean on you. But...stay with me...please?


End file.
